


The Aftermath of the Video Game: Sophie's Job

by Ashery24



Series: The Aftermath of the Video Game: Game Over [4]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The Aftermath of the Video Game is hard to Ezekiel and he needs helps. Now is time to Sophie. The Game…is Over.





	The Aftermath of the Video Game: Sophie's Job

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that this saga wouldn't have a temporary order, but...There are three fics that go like this: Sophie-Tara-Eve. I will publish them in that order so I don't think there are many problems

_Today I went_

_to therapy_

-I need interpretation classes

-Ezekiel, dear, I am in the middle of a Mediterranean cruise on my honeymoon, you have called me on Skype and you only tell me this. It's three o'clock in the morning where you are...I hope you understand that I wonder what all this is about.

-They are noticing that I don't sleep.

Sophie sighed, knowing what he meant.

\- You haven't yet told your fellow Librarians that you remember what happened during that videogame, right?

-It's complicated

Another sigh

-OK, and I'll help ...

Ezekiel smiled

-…with a condition

Ezekiel frowned

-I don't say that you tell them. The only thing I ask is that...when you have nightmares, flash backs or you just feel bad, talk to me. Agree?

Ezekiel nodded

-...I dreamed that it was you this time, not the Librarians. You died at my side

Sophie sketched a sad smile of understanding.

-And that's why you called me. Well, let me tell you that I'm perfectly fine-exclaimed while spinning, like a diva.

Ezekiel laughed, weakly

-Although the drinks of the restaurant are horrible and there are some old gossips' ladies that...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to tag the PTSD tag in the fics that the Ezekiel’s PTSD are more visible.


End file.
